Blood Lad
by Mew Mafa
Summary: "I am the one hiding under your bed.Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing...yellow." Tokyo is in panic. A serial murderer appeared. But what does he want? Ichigo will find out, whether she wants to, or not. Rated for horror. For sakuuya's Contest.


**Mafa: Hey, people! A special horror-you-will-have-nightmares-story for Halloween! Also it's for sakuuya's Halloween contest. Also I think the genres, besides Horror, are Mystery, Tragedy and...something stupid. Oh well.**

**The epigraph lines is from the song "This is Halloween" from Marilyn Manson. I dont own the song or Tokyo Mew Mew. Enjoy. :3**

The Moon shone bright at Tokyo by night...

But this idyll would be abruptly interrupted, if our gaze landed on a random corner. It was nothing special, actually. Dark, scary and empty. Like every corner.

A girl about 13 years was walking down the street. What was she doing in the town in the middle of the night? Who knows... But Fate wasn't gracious with a common human. Then when she walked around this corner, she heard a...sound. A human-like sound. A groan, like someone was in pain.

Why did she have to look there?

A figure was sitting there. A human? Well's say an _'it'_. Dear Lord! Did she watch too many animes? Was she thinking a holly knight was sitting there, waiting for help? And this would have been a start of a dramatic love-story? A cliché happy-end. But sadly, there wasn't a holly knight. Nor a vampire.

She came closer,"Ano... Are you ill? What's wrong?" The figure chuckled. Then stood up.

The girl came a little closer. "Hey!" The figure let out a series of hysterical giggles.

The girl stopped abruptly, as shivers ran down her back. By now she had come very close to the strange creature. Too close. Then suddenly 'it' jumped up. The moonshine lit it up.

The girl let out a gasp._ 'It'_ was actually a human. Or at last a human-look-alike. He had pale skin, which was covered in dirt, dark hair and strange big pointy ears. But the scariest about him were the eyes. They were an unnatural gold-tone and glowing like fire.

The girl screamed.

A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have there? A little human lost her way? That's not good," - the smirk changed into a blood-freezing sweet-smile. "Now you have to pay, cutie-mine."

The girl was like hypnotised. She was scared to death, but couldn't move.

Meanwhile, he didn't sleep. A second and he was there. She saw a flash of red. Blood. 'Her' blood. Why didn't she feel pain?

His claws pierced into her flesh and she screamed. Then he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm in an unnatural way, which caused her to scream again. For a short moment the pain stopped. This relieved the girl and she collapsed. It was because of the dark or her vision was simply blurry, but she thought he was holding something. A stick? No it was an arm. And fresh blood was dripping from it.

_Drop. Drop. Drop._

Slowly she turned her head to the side. Curious, but afraid. Her arm... was missing. But why didn't she-?

A sudden movement...

It all went so fast that she had neither time to feel pain nor to understand anything. He grabbed the neck and ripped her head off. As the body convulsed, lying in a crimson pool. He grinned like the madman he was. His hands and arms were covered in blood; there was even some of the red liquid on his clothes.

"You should have run, sweetheart." - he told the head, which still wore a confused expression, and smiled. Then he threw it aside and picked up the arm. Slicing it up, he let the blood drop on his palm. Sniffing on it he grinned. It smelled nice, but wasn't what he actually wanted. No, he was looking for a special scent, which he had found only once. Since then he had longed to feel it again. But there was a small, but big problem... He wasn't a vampire, he simply liked the smell of blood.

He sighed and looked disappointed for a short second. But this didn't last long. He grinned again and jumped into the night.

* * *

_'Jack the Ripper of Tokyo continues his murderous acts. This morning, another disfigured corpse was found. Again the victim was a girl. The police are searching for eyewitnesses. So far without success. People are in panic. When is Tokyo going to be safe again? How many innocent girls will have to die until this criminal is caught?'_

Mr. Momomiya switched the TV of abruptly.

"Damn it! - he cursed - Why did Ichigo have to visit her friend_ today_?!" He stood up and went into the kitchen. Sakura was washing up. Seeing her husband's worried face, she smiled encouragingly.

"Shin, dear, don't worry. She just called me and said she will be home in an hour.

Shintaro sighed, "That's what scares me the most, - he looked out of the window, - it will get dark soon."

Shivers ran down Sakura's back. Mother's instinct. But she shook it off.

Kissing Shintaro's cheek, she hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

* * *

"Na-na-na, I love you so much..." - Ichigo stopped singing her self-made wonder-hit and sighed dreamily. She was utterly happy! Her beloved Masaya had called her during their pyjama party at Minto's. A date! Again! The second in two weeks! That must mean something...

"Aoyama-kuuun!" - she happily exclaimed, while twirling around. She wasn't even aware that everything around her was dark, scary and pretty dangerous. But in the same moment she was being watched. Watched not from far away. And not by a stranger.

Two golden eyes were following her every move.

Oh, fate is a horrible thing. So human-unfriendly.

At first she felt only shivers ran down her back. Sudden chills, as if someone was staring at her. She stopped for a moment. _'Impossible' _\- she thought, and chuckled at her strange feeling.

Suddenly a wave of air hit her.

"What-" - she turned around hastily.

Nothing. She gulped. _'Just...just my imagination,'_ \- Ichigo told herself. But even this couldn't calm her down. She hurried up, not even noticing it. Suddenly she felt breath on her neck. She shrieked and spun around. The street was empty. Ichigo couldn't catch her breath, as if she had run a mile. She turned around, eyes huge, and cursed herself for leaving her pendant at the Cafe. Fate is a horrible thing.

Suddenly the hairs on her neck stood up. She felt... something. Instinctively she swung around. Her blood froze. There was a man standing in the dark street. And she immediately knew who it was. "Ki-Kisshu?!" - she didn't know, what to feel. Relieve? It wasn't a maniac.

Or fear? It was her mortal enemy, who wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Kisshu chuckled, but Ichigo couldn't really tell what mood he was it, because his eyes were closed. The only way she could tell, what he was up to, was by looking into his eyes.

But then he opened them. No, not red, as you expected. The usual yellow. But...they were sparkling, as if he was sick and had fever.

Ichigo recognised it immediately. "Koneko-chan!" - he exclaimed.

She ran. Fast, using all her strength and cat abilities. Fear is a strong feeling too. "So cute," - he murmured and jumped in to the air.

Ichigo run and run, nearly believing that she could trick him. She stumbled and fell. "Auch!" - she tried to stand up, but fell again. _'Crap, I hope I didn't-'_

"You are too slow!" - breathed a voice.

Ichigo gasped and jumped up. Forgetting the pain the ran into a dark corner. It was dark, but she could see well anyways. She crashed into a wall. In a hurry she searched for an escape. But didn't feel anything expect a hard, stone wall.

'_No!'_

She slit down and rammed her head into the wall. Immediately, she heard a voice, breathing into her ear. "Stop hurting yourself, my dear koneko-chan." She was grabbed by the wrist and twisted around. A terrified gaze meet an insane one. And she saw it again. The glim in his eyes. The thing that scared her the most. Lust.

She knew it. She had seen it before. In other man's eyes, when they looked at her. Though, that happened seldom. But now she saw it again. And it terrified her.

Kisshu leaned in and licked her lips. He pinned her to a wall and smiled. The cat-girl whimpered. Anything, anything! But not _'this'._ The thing that scared her the most was rape. _'I...I only want to be with Masaya. Aoyama-kun... I want to be yours!'_

She felt a strong wave of energy run through her veins. "No!" - she struggled hard, but failed.

Kisshu was simply stronger. He grinned like a maniac. Ichigo closed her eyes and shivered, as she felt his breath on her neck. She made a last jerk, but failed again. "It' useless, you know, - he grinned, - you belong to me." For a moment his expression changed into a loving one. He smiled kindly and stroked her cheek. His face suddenly looked very serious. "It's your fault though."

Ichigo whimpered in fear, when his face started twitching

He looked like he was possessed. " I...I want you...I want to tear you apart!" He grinned again and squeezed her shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Kisshu slowly turned around, but didn't let Ichigo go.

There stood a man, looking at them with a scared expression. He probably regretted looking into this corner. If only he had passed by.

Kisshu grinned and released the frightened girl. As fast as lightning he appeared next to the man. The poor human gasped, and the next moment his head was ripped off.

"Don't you dare interrupt my fun, you dork!" – Kisshu murmured darkly.

Ichigo saw her chance and ran. She managed to pass him and ran into the empty street. She didn't bother thinking: get help or do something. She just ran.

As she was passing a closed shop, she heard a strange sound. She wouldn't have noticed, but then... right before here yes...out of nowhere a human appeared. She let out a scream. It was a dead body. All bloody, with scared eyes.

The corpse collapsed, but she turned away and run to the other side of the road.

She was shocked to death and her feet wouldn't carry her. She stumbled again. Stopping for a moment, she tried to catch her breath.

"Over there, my dear!"

Ichigo hastily turned around and gasped. She saw the door of anther shop...open. She cocked her head to the side, confused.

There were three figures dancing in front of her. They were tall, nasty and scary. Their clothes were dirty, their skin was dark blue. Instead of eyes there were empty holes, covered with earth and blood.

It hit her. They were dead.

She started trembling; sounds of fear were escaping her mouth.

How? When? How?! She didn't ask herself such questions. She was stunned.

"Oh, don't worry. My lil' friends won't bother us..."

Again she ran, not daring to turn around and look where he was. She didn't need that. She just knew.

As she passed shops and houses, she saw such scary scenes everywhere. Arms, legs, hearts and livers. Somewhere there were hands flying through the air or feet walking calmly down the street. And she was him. He was flying above her, whooping in delight.

_'He is mad, he is mad, he is mad!'_

For a second he disappeared and she almost believed that it was over. Then he was back.

"Catch that, honey! A special present! Happy Halloween!"

She caught it. It was...a pumpkin. Nothing special and for a second she was confused. All the scary things he had done (?) and now, as a culmination, this?

The pumpkin smirked and fell apart. She was holding a man's head. It was the same man who had tried to help her and was killed shortly afterwards. She saw terrified eyes, an opened mouth. Blood was dripping from it.

She screamed, throwing the head as far away as she could. It was the end for her nerves. Her head was spinning, hands were trembling. To hell! Her body was shaking! She collapsed, holding her head tight. "No, No NOOOOOOO! Stop it!"

She fell on the ground, hysterically crying and screaming, rolling around and hitting her head against the hard asphalt...

Kisshu smirked and flew down. Turning her around, he pinned her wrists to the ground.

"Nufu, pretty kitty."

She stopped for a second and looked at him with shocked saw two glowing orbs staring at her.

Lust, sick irony, happiness and insanity. This mix was terrifying and incomprehensible. She shouted again, hitting him now.

He left her. Lying there, totally helpless.

What did you expect? He wanted fun and now he had enough.

"Sadistic me" - he laughed and disappeared.

* * *

A dark room. There weren't any windows, or furniture. The walls were soft. And there she was: sitting in the twilight, ropes around her, couldn't move. Not that she wanted to. She was softly murmuring, swinging from one side to another. Sometimes hitting the wall with her head. Luckily it was soft...

The only thing that kept her in 'contact' with the other world was a small video camera.

In the other room there were many people. All of them were watching her over the screen. Some shocked others sad, or crying. The only one being calm and serious was the doctor.

"Now you see...We can't do much. We ran some tests on her, but couldn't find anything."

"But what exactly happened?" - asked a blond guy, looking at the doctor sternly. It was Shirogane. He couldn't believe that a Mew Mew, a strong girl could... Anyone, but Ichigo!

The doctor sighed. "Well, it seems that she has suffered through a shock. A stressful situation, which had caused this. The human mind is a fragile thing. It doesn't take much to damage the psyche."

"Psyche...- murmured her friend Zakuro, - it means "soul". She must have stuffed a lot. It was too much for her and her soul broke. As well as her mind."

Silence was the only response. The only sound was her mother's crying.

As for Ichigo... She didn't really react on anything. Doctors ran experiments on her, psychologist tried to speak to her. Sometimes they shoved her films, books or pictures. They thought it was useless, but once.

The thing she was afraid of were...pumpkins. When the doctor showed her simple Halloween pumpkin she...reacted. Or so they called it. She screamed, hit the wall with her head, and tried to rip the ropes. This accident had caused confusion.

They were orange, plump, with a smirking mouth and two sarcastic eyes. And with a candle inside, making the mouth look like an entrance to hell and the eyes...Every time she looked into them, she saw two piercing, lustful, insane golden orbs staring straight into her soul.

**Finita la Comedia.**


End file.
